Gaston Lerox's GENIUS!
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: A scientist named Dr. Jack and assistant Mr. Jones are out to get Aaron. But why?
1. Part of a team

"Where have you guys been?" Kate asked as she hugged Humphrey. She was also with Lilly.

"We've been… uh… hunting. That's right. Hunting."

"Master Hutch, Humphrey, Aaron, and I were in a warehouse defeating The Slenderman."

"Dude!" Aaron exclaimed as he smacked his arm.

"Did I offend thou?" The creation asked confused.

"You guys were doing something dangerous?" Kate yelled.

"Uh, um…" Humphrey was lost for words.

"Oh, I'm not in a relationship, so I don't need to take this." Aaron said. "Screw you guys, I'm going home!" He then started to walk away.

"Aaron…" Hutch started.

"No, no, no, no! Me nah, you nah. Screw you guys I'm going home!" He then left with his creation following.

"So, why did you guys leave off in an adventure?" Lilly asked.

"Because, Hutch dragged me into it."

"Well, Aaron dragged me into it. But that's because you set him up with a date that turned for the worst."

"Really? Huh, that girl seemed to be nice."

"Well, she wasn't. And besides, what would we do without some adventure?" Hutch said.

"Well, I guess you have a point. I just don't want Humphrey to be hurt." Kate said.

"Don't worry. As long as we keep Aaron as part of our team, I would be okay." The gang walked away as they talked. But, what they didn't know was that their lives would be interrupted by two intelligent…

BOOM!

…Maybe not.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." A man shouted as he was covered with soot. He wore a lab coat, dress pants, gloves, and a red checkered shirt underneath the coat. Another man also came into the scene. He also wore dress pants but with a green checkered shirt.

"Are you alright, Dr. Jack?"

"Does it look like I'm alright?"

"N-no?" The man named Dr. Jack pinched his nose.

"You are really something, Mr. Jones. Come on! We have work to do." He said as he rubbed off the soot and grabbed some keys.

"What are we going to do?" The man named Mr. Jones asked.

"What we always do! Find, capture, and experiment an animal."

"Alright, just a quick question."

"It's not that question about how I got crabs when I was seven, is it?"

"No. My question is how are we going to capture these animals?"

"In the park you fool!"

"But ever since we moved here 2 months ago, you haven't been able to find a park."

"I know!" Dr. Jack said as he started to cry. "I wish we could just find one with animals!"

"Well, maybe we can try again this time."

"Oh, please! You sound like my date to my prom after we tried to make love!"

"That's disgusting and we can still try."

"You think I haven't. I have been trying so hard just to try and capture… him!" Dr. Jack then pointed at a picture on the wall.


	2. Make Love, Not War

Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, and Garth sat in the den talking. It was had been 2 days since anything has happened and so far the gang felt worried.

"I'm bored." Humphrey said.

"Me too. But what are you going to do?" Kate said.

"I don't know. Make fun of Garth?"

"How are you going to do that?" Garth asked.

"I don't know." Humphrey thought for a moment. "You suck."

"As do you."

"Okay, that's all I got."

"I wish Hutch were here." Lilly said.

"He can't. Remember, he took Winston's position." Kate said.

"Oh, yeah."

"I wish Aaron would come in and do something crazy."

"Maybe his coming right… now!" Humphrey said as he pointed to the entrance. No one came. "Right… now!" Still nothing. "Right…"

"He's not coming!" Garth exclaimed. "Face it; we're back to our old routine."

"Um, excuse me?" Mr. Jones said. "Who is that?"

"I already told you." Dr. Jack got up and took the picture off the wall. "This is the wolf that I need."

"Oh, I remember. Aaron you called it, right?"

"Great. You can remember at a second grade level." He placed the picture on the table. "If I can only find him…"

"You know what will help? If you watch a little television, because Death needs more minions."

"What?" Dr. Jack asked.

"What?" Mr. Jones took a remote and started to flip through channels.

"…_.I'm goin' down to South Park, goin' to have myself a time…"_

"…_.He's… a… fam… liy… guy…!"_

"…_.Great Scott!"_

"_...Previously on Robot Chicken, y'all…"_ The television then exploded in front of him. As he turned around, he saw that Dr. Jack had fired a gun at it.

"I just got this at Bed, Bath, and Beyond!"

"Listen, I need that wolf now!"

"Then why don't we just drive and get him?"

"Drive where?" He pointed to the window where it showed a sign that said Jasper Park, 3 miles away.

"My God! Mr. Jones, you're a genius! I would kiss you, but I'm not like that."

"Fine, then I'll do it." He then started to pucker his lips and lean in towards Dr. Jack.

"No! Get away from me!" Dr. Jack started to push him away.

"Come on. Make love, not war!"

"You're crazy!"


	3. Devil's Pitchfork

"There! Park the car there!" Dr. Jack said to Mr. Jones as he pointed to a secluded spot just 0.5 miles away from Jasper. Mr. Jones saw a sign that said 'No Trespassing'.

"I don't think we're supposed to be here." Mr. Jones said.

"Really? We're not supposed to be here? How stupid are you?"

"I'm not stupid!"

"No, you're not. You're a fucking moron!"

"A Mormon?! But I'm from Earth!" Dr. Jack was about to say something until he noticed something.

"Watch out!" He exclaimed as Mr. Jones looked at the road. But he had already hit into a tree. The air-bags deployed and it left the two busied and hurt. They got out of the car.

"My car!" Dr. Jack yelled. He looked at Mr. Jones. "That's coming out of your paycheck!"

"You don't pay me enough to take away my paycheck."

"Whatever!" Dr. Jack said as he went into the trunk and took out a tranquilizer gun. "It's time to get serious." He cocked the gun and went into Jasper. But then he turned around. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Grab a gun and let's go!"

"Oh! Sorry!" He took a shotgun from the trunk and walked with him.

"Well, it's just me by myself." Aaron said as he looked around his den. "I'm lonely…" He said sadly.

"Thou still have me." His Creation said.

"I made you! And it would also be a little creepy."

"What shall I do in the meantime?"

"I don't know. Go to sleep."

"How long?"

"3 hours. Now sleep!"

"As you wish." He then started to power down. A voice came from him. "Power up will be in 3 hours." And he shut off.

"Good. Now, what should I do?" He looked around his den. "Eh, I'll go for a walk." And then he went outside.

"Be careful with that gun." Dr. Jack said.

"Okay." Mr. Jones said. But before he could do anything, he tripped and fell. As he fell, his finger pulled the trigger and shot into Dr. Jack's butt.

"Oh, shit!" He dropped his gun and held his butt. "Ow! That freakin' hurts! It feels like the Devil's pitchfork!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean too!" Mr. Jones said. "Do you want some lube?" He asked.

"Actually, yes. But before you do that…" Dr. Jack took the shotgun and hit him across the face. "Now let's go! It's getting dark and… Oh!" He stopped in mid-sentence as he saw Aaron walking past them. Aaron started at them and his eyes widened.

"It's the wolf." Mr. Jones said.

"Yes, thank you ABC News. Keep me posted at 7:00 and 11:00." He said sarcastically. He then looked at the gun on the floor and grabbed it. Aaron started to run but got hit with a tranquilizer. A few minutes later, Aaron fell unconscious and Dr. Jack dragged his body back to his car.

"I hope my car still works." He muttered.


	4. This isn't a Ship

Hutch walked around Jasper trying to find Aaron. But he couldn't find him anywhere. He then walked into Kate and Humphrey's den.

"Kate, Humphrey." He said with a forlorn face.

"Hey, Hutch!" Humphrey greeted as Kate waved. "So, still moping?" Hutch gave him a glare. "Okay! Wrong side of the den…."

"So what's up Hutch?" Kate asked.

"I can't find Aaron. I checked his den, I checked the river, I check his private sex room- I mean, the forest. I can't seem to find him."

"Well, we'll just ask his Creation if he has seen Aaron." Kate suggested.

"I tried. For some reason, He is asleep."

"It can sleep?" Humphrey asked.

"Oh, we're in a pickle. Come on, we'll find him." Then the started to walk out the den.

"Ugh, where am I?" Aaron asked as he woke up. "I had this funny dream where someone gave me a cursed telephone and every time I answered it, bad stuff happened." He then started to move but realized he was tied up onto a chair. Then then heard someone laughing.

"Who's there?"

"You don't remember?" The voice revealed himself to be Dr. Jack. "We meet again."

"And you are?"

"Your creator! You don't know me?!" He yelled.

"But you're not my father. And how do you understand me?" Dr. Jack pulled back his sleeve. There was a huge burn mark.

"Past science injury. Makes me talk to any animal, human, or creature that is paranormal."

"Whatever. I know my father and mother."

"And your mother was killed by a hunter?" He asked.

"How did you… No! You!" He suddenly remembered.

"Ah, you remember."

"What do you want? You already tortured me by killing my mother and giving me this accelerated brain."

"I just want to look at you and take that accelerated brain power from you."

"But you went to so much trouble…" He said sarcastically.

"Yes, I did. But when I realized that I could've given that power to myself; it tormented me."

"So what? You're going to suck it out of my head?"

"I'll try. And if I succeed, my and my partner, Mr. J… where is he? Jones!"

"In the bathroom!" He yelled from another room.

"Oh, for the love of…" He opened the door to the room he was in and pulled him out. His pants were unzipped, unbuttoned, and unbuckled.

"I wasn't finish!"

"I don't care!"

"So, you basically kidnapped me from the bathroom."

"It's for an experiment!"

"You didn't even let me put on any underwear!"

"We never used to put on underwear!"

"Get a room you two!" Aaron joked. Dr. Jack smacked him across the face. Aaron whimpered. "I guess joking is out of the equation."

"Get the main drain." Dr. Jack ordered Mr. Jones.

"Aye, aye sir!" Mr. Jones said.

"This isn't a ship."

"But we are a crew!"

"Get out." He then walked away.


	5. Did you miss me?

"Where is that last place you saw him?" Kate asked Hutch as they stood on the outskirts of Jasper Park.

"The same time you saw him." He replied.

"Is it safe to be out here?" Humphrey asked.

"Yes, Humphrey. It is. Now, what did he look like?" Kate asked.

"What did he… you know what he looks like!"

"Okay, what's his gender?"

"You just said 'his'! 'His gender'!"

"Hutch, I'm only trying to help." Humphrey then noticed that there were marks in the road that lead somewhere in the forest.

"Um, guys."

"Not now, Humphrey. Now, does he have relatives in our pack?"

"You know that!"

"Um, guys!" Humphrey raised his voice.

"Not now! Now, what did he smell like?"

"Smell? What the hell kind of questions are theses?"

"I think I know where Aaron is!" Humphrey yelled. The two looked at him.

"What?" Kate asked.

"You know?" Hutch asked. Humphrey pointed to the marks on the floor. The trio then followed it. The stopped in front of a small cabin.

"Mr. Jones! Hurry!"

"Coming!" He came in with a helmet that had wires on it. Humphrey, Kate, and Hutch looked through the window.

"It's Aaron!" Hutch said. Mr. Jones placed the helmet on Aaron.

"Okay, strap it in."

"Did he say 'Strap in' or 'Strap on'?" Aaron asked. Mr. Jones then complied with his partner on he turned the device on.

"Time to dumb down. Oh! I should write that down!" Dr. Jack said. But before he could do anything, Hutch broke in through the window.

"Did you miss me?" Hutch said as he shook off some glass.

"Took you long enough." Aaron joked. Humphrey and Kate came in and saw the two humans.

"Who the hell are these?" Dr. Jack asked.

"Friends." Aaron smiled. Hutch then lunged forward at Mr. Jones. Dr. Jack stood back and took out a pistol. He then grabbed Kate.

"Nobody move or the Blondie gets it."

"Let… her… go…" Humphrey said with a sneer.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" He said sarcastically. "What are you going to do about it?" Humphrey didn't care if his words got through him, he just wanted Kate. He lunged forth and tried to tackle him, but Dr. Jones shot him and Humphrey fell backwards onto a table that had potions and test tubes. Some of them fell on Humphrey and others were mixed together and caused a fire.

"Oh my God! You stupid coyote!" Dr. Jack exclaimed. He dropped Kate and grabbed a few items.

"Mr. Jones! Let's go!" Mr. Jones threw Hutch off of himself and crawled away. The fire grew bigger. The trio quickly untied Aaron and ran out. They saw Dr. Jack and Mr. Jones getting into a car and driving off.

"Is everyone okay?" Kate asked.

"I think so…" Humphrey said as he shook his fur.

"Come on, before someone else comes." And so they left. After they left, fire trucks came into the area to put out the fire. Dr. Jack and Mr. Jones drove out of Jasper Park, trying to plot for their next revenge.


End file.
